Is it Fate ?
by Sampaguita38
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata have been good childhood friends. But what happens when they get separated ? Can fate bring them back together ?


**Is it fate ?**

**A SasuHina fanfic.**

**Summary:** Sasuke and Hinata have been good childhood friends. But what happens when they get separated ? Can fate bring them back together ?

CONTAINS: OCC, fluff, romance, drama, cursing ( strong language ), bad spelling and grammar. Does NOT happen in the ninja world.

A six-year-old Hinata hummed and walked happily to her best friend's house. She knocked on the door.

No answer...

She knocked again.

Still no answer.

She turned around with a disappointed face, ready to go back home when she heard the door open.

Her face lit up and her eyes sparkled as she saw an old woman stand before her.

" - A-ano. Hello Miss. Is Sasuke there ?

- Oh, the little Uchiha ?

The little girl nodded

- Dear, didn't they tell you ? He left to New York with his new guardian.

The little girl felt her legs go numb. Her body trembled and tears fell on the house's porch who once had belonged to his dear friend.

- W-why didn't he tell me ? she whispered sobbing "

With Sasuke...

The raven haired boy hated his life now. His parents died two weeks ago and he got adopted by a perverted silver-haired man. Not only that; but THAT perv was forcing him to move out to New York today. To leave his hometown and... his best friend who he had feelings for. He surely was a kid and didn't understand the complete meaning of love; but love doesn't really have an age of when it starts nor when it ends.

He was a smart kid, and he had grown up with the little Hyuuga girl. Their mothers were like sisters and their fathers good buddies. His life was perfect until now.

Why did it have to change ?

Sasuke hopped in the back seat of a beige Cadillac Escalade. He growled. Guh ! How he hated beige ! That may sound childish; but as the matter of fact he IS a child. He lifted his right leg, starting to kick the driver's seat where his foster dad was sitting on.

What a bastard ! He didn't leave him enough to say goodbye to Hinata.

He kept on kicking the front sit for an hour with a big pout and arms crossed over his chest. Surprisingly; the driver didn't seem to be bothered nor didn't seem to be paying attention to it.

The raven boy shrugged and went back to what he was doing before for thirty more minutes until he got exhausted and fell soundly asleep.

Kakashi ( Yes; I bet you guys guessed it was him. Could've been Hidan too but Hidan isn't really of a pervert ) glanced at the sleeping little brat.

"- Wonder if he will always be such a pain in the ass " he chuckled.

TIME SKIP !

10 years later...

Hinata: 16 years old

Sasuke: 16 and a half years old

Hinata pulled off her covers. A wide smile across her face. She really couldn't help it; but she had the feeling that something great was going to happen. Something special. Yeah; surely it was her birthday and the weather outside was gorgeous but there was still something else...

She ran downstairs finding... NOTHING ?! All the furniture was gone. And if she remembered well, her room also was empty.

She tip-toad to the house's door, opening it slightly and peeking through it.

She spotted her father disposing luggage in the trunk of their white Buick Enclave

"- Dad ?

The man looked up.

- Oh. You're finally up ! I bought you breakfast from Starbucks. Warm delicious cinnamon rolls !

- Thanks. But what's this all about ?

- We're moving out.

- WHAT ?! WHERE ?

- New York. I figured that you would love to see that boyfriend of yours again." he teased

She blushed beat red.

"- Sasuke isn't my boyfriend dad ! In fact he probably already has a girlfriend now."

Hiashi cleared his throat.

"- Well happy birthday Hinata. I hope that it is worth it to move to New York."

She pulled her father into a hug.

"- Thank you ! We won't regret it ! "

The man smiled down at her. His little girl has grown up so fast; but now it was time to let her bloom. He had a mission: Find his daughter's " prince charming ". But how was he going to find this one guy in a whole big city ? Has the boy become a fine well gentleman ? Or a rebellious little brat ? Will he approve Hinata ? Does he even remember her ? What if he has changed too much and she doesn't like him anymore ?

He silently sighed and stared at the teenager.

She was already in the car waiting while happily eating her cinnamon rolls.

He got in the car, driving away from their home. The house that has been theirs for so long. Their sweet home where his wife has been before she died and where his daughter has grown up.

_" What if the Uchiha is a jerk and leaves my princess heartbroken ? "_

Hiashi shook his head and focused on the road that led to NY.

This is it for the first chapter ! Did you like it ?! I know there wasn't intereaction between Sasuke and Hinata yet which makes it kinda boring. But wait for it ! Not really sure but it will be next chapter they will meet again or the one that follows that one. PLEASE Review !

~ JA NE ! ~


End file.
